ReFrying Nemo
ReFrying Nemo is the first sequel to EmperorLemon's Frying Nemo video and part two of the four-part Frying Nemo saga, uploaded on December 5, 2014 by EmperorLemon. Plot Nemo finds himself in P. Sherman's tank. Dr. Rabbit introduces himself as the world's most salty-ass dentist to Nemo and welcomes him to Australia. Nemo and Double D press their faces against the glass and Knuckles is disappointed in being trapped in the tank. Bubbles' treasure chest opens and Bubbles dances as he closes the chest. Meanwhile, Nemo finds himself in a cave filled with bears like Freddy Fazbear, Yogi Bear, and Smokey Bear (who turns into Pedobear and rapes Nemo). Nemo asks Peach if she knows where his dad is, to which Peach replies that he's probably dead, causing Nemo to turn into Batman. Gurgle orders Jacques to clean Nemo and Jacques makes Nemo vomit while singing the Moar song. Deb tells Nemo that he can talk to Flo and tells him that she's nuts as she swings her knife. The Medic decides to give one of his patients' teeth medicine and reveals that that's how he lost his medical license, much to the patient's horror. Gurgle and Bloat argue to know what tool the dentist is using on the patient in which he inflates after yelling at him. The patient spits out blood, much to Gurgle's disgust and sucks up water into his mouth. Nigel crashes into the dentist's window several times and he and Nemo press their faces against the glass. Coppercab yells at Nemo, causing him to swim away and get stuck in the filter tube. Nemo asks Gill to help him, but Gill refuses to help, causing Nemo to get sucked up more and get shredded. Dory swims in circles and asks Marlin if he dropped the ass mask, but Marlin tells her that she dropped it. Dory kisses Marlin and asks him if he knows what to do. Dory tells him to keep swimming and winning and sings, irritating Marlin. Marlin grabs Dory's cock and Marlin asks her if she sees anything, to which Dory says that she sees dead people. She also sees Bud Light and she and the South Park characters make a commercial for it. Marlin and Dory approach the light and realize that it's a trap as the anglerfish reveals herself. Marlin and Dory sing with the Magic School Bus as an octopus inks at the anglerfish, to which Zoidberg vomits after he thinks the octopus did it wrong. Dory reads the mask and says that the first line is Richard Sherman. Richard hears Dory say his name and rushes to the ocean to tell Marlin to not talk about him. Walt Disney flips off Richard, offending the That's Racist Kid. Marlin sings the Duck Song and the duck shoots the lemonade seller in the face, trapping the anglerfish under the mask. Marlin sings Dora's we did it song until the anglerfish breaks out of the mask and chases Marlin. Gill asks Nemo his name and state, to which he claims that his name is Hingle McCringleberry and he lives in Pennsylvania. Bloat tells Nemo to join with them and rips out his heart. Nemo falls into the pit and Marlin tries to eat him until Nemo turns into bacon. A guy makes a commercial of leathery burnt bacon and shoots the viewer. Sources Cartoons *''American Dad!'' **"Son of Stan" *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' **"The Crossroads of Destiny" *''The Boondocks'' **"Stinkmeaner Strikes Back" *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Dr. Rabbit's World Tour'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' **"3 Squares and an Ed" **"The Ed-Touchables" *Family Guy *''Futurama'' **"Lethal Inspection" *''Looney Tunes'' *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' **"Here Thar Be Dwarves" *''The Magic School Bus'' *''MAD'' *''Robot Chicken'' **"1987" *''The Simpsons'' **"The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show" **"Treehouse of Horror V" *''South Park'' **"Pee" **"The Ring" *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **"The Algae's Always Greener" **"Boating School" **"Doing Time" **"Jellyfish Hunter" **"Krab Borg" **"Life of Crime" **"The Sceret Box" **"Wet Painters" **"What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" *''Super Mario World'' **"Mama Luigi" *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''Tom and Jerry'' Films *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters '' *''The Emprie Strikes Back'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Return of the Jedi'' *''Psyco'' *''Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Sixth Sense'' *''Tee for Two'' *''Batman'' *''Toy Story'' *''Madagascar'' *''Shrek'' *Requiem for a Dream Music *"Also Sprach Zarathustra" by Richard Strauss *"Back in Black" by AC/DC *"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen *"(Crank Dat) Soulja Boy" by Soulja Boy *"The Dark Knight Rises" by Hans Zimmer *"The Duck Song" by Bryant Oden *"Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey *"Five Nights at Freddy's Pre-Death Tune" *"Fuck tha Police" by N.W.A. *"Happy Together" by The Turtles *"Human Error" by Droideka *"HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA" *"I'm Fat" by Weird Al Yankovic *"Let's Get Ready to Rumble" by Jock Jams *"Like a Boss" by The Lonely Island *"Night of Moar Krabs Remix" by Phillip OnBread *"Ocarina of Time Chest Opening" *"Lux Aeterna" from Requiem for a Dream soundtrack *"Me and You" by Nero *"Pac Man Transition Theme" *"Psycho the Murder" by Bernard Herrmann *"Ride on the Magic School Bus" by Little Richard *"Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash *"Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop)" by Scatman John *"Stand Up For Rock N' Roll" by Airborne *"Stayin' Alive" by The Bee Gees *"Trololo Song" by Eduard Khil *"We Did It" from Dora the Explorer *"What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong *"Ganja in my brain" by Ras Matthew TV Shows * Children's Hospital *''The Colbert Report'' **January 27, 2014 *''Key & Peele'' *''The Office'' *''Man vs. Wild'' **"Kimberley, Australia" *''Penn & Teller: Bullshit!'' **"Eat This!" *''Sesame Street'' *''WWE'' *''Wonder Showzen'' **"Space" Video Games *''Duck Hunt'' *''Call of Duty'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''Hotel Mario'' *''Mario Teaches Typing 2'' *''Link: The Faces of Evil'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Team Fortress 2'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time '' Web Videos *"The Duck Song" by forrestfire101 *"Awesome Chaotix" *"Frying Nemo" by EmperorLemon *''CopperCab'' **"GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!" **"DEAR SOUTHPARK.." **"WTF GANGNAM STYLE!!?" *"Super Smash Bros Pause Attacks" *"Hippo & Croc: How Humans Eat Their Food" by Derick Watts & The Sunday Blues *"Left 4 Speed 2" by OneyNG *"Trololo... The Original Full Version" by zoomadood *''That's Racist'' *"Charlie Sheen Says He's 'Not Bipolar but 'Bi-Winning'" by ABC News *"JonTron" *"Richard Sherman Going Off on Michael Crabtree" Commercials *Outback Steakhouse *Progressive *Smokey the Bear *"Rick Perry for President 2012 Ad - "Strong"" Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos Category:Frying Nemo Saga Category:Youtube Poop Category:EmperorLemon YTPs Category:2014 Poops Category:Disney Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Pixar